Creepy Colin
About 'Creepy Colin' Strolling into the Mansion last night was Colin, or as some of you know him as; Creepy Colin (Or Colin the Clown, etc). The strangest and creepiest thing about Colin is maybe the way he looks, but definitely his motive. He arrived at 2am, which is very late even for a freak like himself. Colin demanded he saw Cronus, or he'd execute the small child he had strapped to his back, much like a baby carrier but reversed. Colin's interview went surprisingly well, with him now a member of the Mansion. A deal was however made, with Cronus asking Colin to 'put down' the child and leave it be. Colin agreed, and laughed hysterically when he unstrapped the now-dead young child, which flopped to the floor in a split second. The child's head bounced off the marble floor and split open instantly, with dried blood and brain bits scattering over the reception area floor. Richelle threw up and demanded she was let off work an hour early. Colin now lives and works in the Clown quarters. All clowns are strictly made to live here, away from normal people and children for obvious reasons. There are exceptions, but not many. Colin said a mere few hours after staying in the Clown quarters how awkward it was. He knew many of the other Clowns from outside the Mansion, and each Clown had his own agenda, trick, and form of demeanor. Therefore nobody really talked, or got on. One thing however bought these evil Clowns together; the thirst for spilling blood, and nude children. Colin, with the help of TNC snuck into the Toddler area about midday today. His breathing became much heavier each step he took; either unfit or the fact he couldn't wait to get his hands on those minors. As Colin reached the doorway, he was stopped in his tracks. Mike stood there, guarding the Toddler area with claws detatched and ready to kill. Erm... Can I help you? Colin said. Mike didn't answer. He merely fixed his posture and stood up straighter; taller now than the lanky Colin. Listen you ugly bastard, I wanna get in there and jam my penis into some kids. SO FUCKING MOVE! Colin shouted. Mike was now in kill mode. Barry was one of the onlookers of the incident. He tells his story: yea, so like erm I saw Mike swing for this Colin dude, and Colin dodged it! He got out a small knife and stabbed Mike in the face. We all gasped I mean shiii I ain't never seen Mike be hit in a fight for months now! Then Mike picked Colin up like a Rugby tackle narmsayin and dumped him into the floor. Madz walked out from the Toddler area, scratched her head and went back inside, locking the door after. It was surrel man Aside from Barry and others, TNC was also spectating. Who knows why he didn't help Colin? However one thing is clear; there is no real mutiny between the Clowns of the Mansion of Delights. Colin remains in storage room #14, in an ice tank to heal his wounds and perhaps learn a valuable lesson.